SP Battle Royale!
by Kylee Carr
Summary: Grade 12 class of South Park High has been choosen to participate in The program under the BR Act. As we know from the Manga/movie, there can be only 1 surviour. Who will win, I wonder? RATINGS MAY CHANGE! Possible Yaoi pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**SP Battle Royale!**

**Chapter 1: Introductions.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own South Park or Battle Royale.**

**I got this idea from Rosy2lee2. She did an awesome story called The Battle Royale of South Park. Check it out, cuz it is awesome!**

**I wanted to do my own version of the story because I too, am now addicted to Battle Royale (and Higurashi, but that's for later.) For certain reasons, I have taken out Dylan (red goth) from the story, there is just no way I can kill him. No way.**

**I also left out the last names of ppl because I don't know some of these characters last names.**

**Also, THIS STORY CONTAINS A LOT OF OC'S! This is only because I needed to make 42 students, so yeah. Don't worry, if you've ever read or watched Battle Royale, then you pretty much know what's gonna happen.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter, which, mind you, isn't really good. It's just an introduction to the story.**

**-line-**

In the year 2012, many high schoolers have been skipping school and making a mockery of all adults. This kind of behaivour has been extermely high through out Japan, Europe and the USA. To keep these kids in line, the goverment has now issued an law called the BR Act, which supports an event called The Program.

The Program selects a class (Japan- Grade 9, Europe- Grade 8, America- Grade 12) and takes them on a trip to a deserted island. There they must play a game with a time limit of 3 days, at the end of which, only one student comes home.

Last year, in the United States, was Becky Griffin. She will not speak to the press about the events that have occured on that island, however, she must seek councelling due to tramatic stress.

This year's class has been selected from South Park High. The list of the 42 students are as follows:

Boy: Girl:

1. Kyle B. 1. Wendy

2. Stan 2. Bebe

3. Kenny 3. Red

4. Cartman 4. Heidi

5. Tweek 5. Rebecca

6. Craig 6. Marcedes

7. Token 7. Lexus

8. Clyde 8. Mindy

9. Pip 9. Alice

10. Damien 10. Millie

11. Butters 11. Cassandra

12. Christophe 12. Victoria

13. Gregory 13. Lucy

14. Thomas 14. Elizabeth

15. Jimmy 15. Cosette

16. Timmy 16. Lisa

17. Kyle C. 17. Claudia

18. Erin 18. Diana

19. Takaya 19. June

20. Gabrielle 20. Amara

21. Logan 21. Saga

The class will be sent on the trip on the first on next month. I wonder who it will be this time?

**42 remaining.**

**-line- **

**Like I said, crappy chapter, not even a chapter at all. **

**Anyways, OC's... Boy's numbers 17 to 21 are all OC's, Girl's numbers 8 to 21 are all OC's.**

**Anyways, please don't review this chapter unless you really want to. The first **_**real**_** chapter will be up soon, so please stay tuned! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Real Chapter 1

**SP Battle Royale!**

**Chapter 2- REAL CHAPTER 1!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park or Battle Royale. If I did ppl would think I'm a crazy fucked up phsycopath who really needs to get help. Oh, wait a minute... aside from not owning SP and BR, the rest is pretty much true. Huh...**

**Anyways, this is the actual real chapter for South Park Battle Royale, or SPBR! **

**I don't really feel like doing an my little random notes right now, so Imma just get to the story.**

**-line-**

South Park High was on a coach bus headed for some unknown destination for the annual class trip. Everyone was laughing and getting along. They were having a great time.

"Sigh... I wish Dylan was here." Said Kyle C. This Kyle was sitting with Damien, Pip, Christophe, and Takaya.

"うん、でもあなたは悪い夢を持っていた来るとはディランと語った。" Said Takaya.

"Takaya, how many times do I have to tell you not to speak Japanese because no one but me and understand you?" Said Kyle C. annoyed. "And yes, I did have a bad dream about this trip, so I did tell Dylan not to come."

"How did zat work out?" asked Christophe.

"Pretty well actually, he said he wanted nothing to do with this conformist trip anyways. Funny he said that since it's a well known fact that goths are all conformists too."

"Yeah, yeah...it's a well known fact. Does any one know where we're going?" Asked Damien, obviously bored because he was playing with a flame of fire from Hell.

"No, but where ever we go, I bet it'll be fun and exciting!" Said Pip as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"I doubt that..." Said Kyle C. in a monotone voice as he stared out the window.

On the other side of the bus, you could hear Kyle B, Stan and Cartman complaining. Kyle and Stan were yelling at Cartman to move his fat ass, and Cartman was saying he was hungery.

All of a sudden, Cartman's head dropped.

"Cartman? Hey, Cartman! Wake up! Stan whatz goin o...n..." Kyle B. fell asleep.

"Shit! Kyle! Kyle! Wake Up Kyl..." Stan passed out.

"Gah! JESUS CHRIST!" Screamed Tweek. After a few seconds he stopped twitching and he too, fell asleep. Clyde at this point in time started crying.

Eventually all the students on the bus passed out.

-line-

Stan woke up a few hours later. His vision was sort of blurred. When is eyesight finally came into focus, he noticed everyone was passed out. He shook Kyle B. to see if he would wake up, but he didn't. He sat up.

"Driver? What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?" He called out to the driver. The driver turned around quickly and made a hand gesture at the attendent. She walked over to Stan.

Stan noticed that she was wearing a gas mask. '_So that's why everyone's asleep. Sleeping gas.'_ Stan was just about to say something when the addendent pulled out a metal rod and brought it down on his head.

All was black as the students of South Park High slept peacefully, waiting to arrive at thier destination.

**42 REAMAINING**

**-line-**

**Well, that was the first real chapter of SPBR! I hope you all liked it. Please read and review! ^_^**

**As of now, there are still 42 students remaining, but that will soon change.**

**Anyways, hopefully I will post some more soon, I like writing these kinds of stories.**

**So, until then!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rules of the Game

**SP Battle Royale!**

**Chapter 3- Rules of the Game.**

**Disclaimer:**** Guess what? It's official! I own the rights to South Park and Battle Royale! Lolz, just joking! ^_^ I wish I did though.**

**Well hopefully I kill some characters in this chapter! It's been forever since I've killed off a fictional character.**

**I bet everyone hopes that Stan is okay. Well, if you've seen the movie, (btw, this world/story is closely tied into that of the Battle Royale movie, and the Battle Royale of South Park by Rosy2lee2.) then you should know that Nanahara, (at the moment this is Stan) pretty much lives and by this point in the movie, they've arrived at the island. **

**So that's where this story takes place, so please read and enjoy! ^_^**

**-line-**

Stan slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt a lot. He didn't reconize where he was. It was a ceiling that he didn't reconize. Slowly, everything came back to him.

Stan bolted upright and looked around him. Some people were slowly getting up as well, some were still asleep. Stan looked for Kyle. Luckily Kyle was right beside him. Stan shook Kyle lightly.

"Kyle, Kyle wake up!"

"Mmmm... Stan?" Kyle sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

"I dunno."

By now, everyone was awake. Almost everyone was on the ground. Kyle C. was sitting on top of a desk. He looked wide awake and alert. For that matter, so was Christophe. Everyone was asking questions. Suddenly, some uniformed bastard army men walked in, followed by Mr. Garrison.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake now class. As you know, my name is Mr. Garrison." He wrote his name on the board. " I was your 4th grade teacher. I will be your teacher for the next 3 days."

Everyone in the class started whispering. Kyle C. cursed under his breath.

"There will be no talking in class unless I ask you to speak, you got that?" Nobody was listening. nodded to a group of the army men. The nodded back and shot bullets with thier machine guns up into the air. Needless to say, that got everyone's attention.

"I SAID THERE WILL BE NO TALKING IN THE CLASSROOM UNLESS I ASK YOU TO SPEAK, YOU FUCKING RETARDS!" Mr. Garrison sighed. "There, that's better. Now I'd like to introduce your student teacher, . Say hello . 'Hello boys and girls, I'm .'.

You may also realize that we have some new students in our class, some of which are from Middle Park. When I call your name's I want to you answer. Kyle C."

"Here."

"Erin V."

"Present!"

"Takaya Y."

"Here."

"Gabrielle B."

"I'm here!"

"Logan E."

"Hey."

"Mindy A."

"Mindy is here!"

"Alice M."

"I'm here..."

"Millie C."

"Present!"

"Cassandra V."

"I'm here!"

Victoria L."

"Here!"

"Lucy E."

"Hi."

"Elizabeth C."

"Here!"

"Cosette L."

"Bonjour..."

"Lisa C."

"Present and accounted for Captain!"

"Claudia D. "

"Present and accounted for, Sir!"

"Diana J."

"I'm here."

"June A,"

"Here."

"Amara S."

"Yo!"

"Saga M."

"Ah! Here!"

"Good..." Says as he sits on top of the teacher's desk. "That's all the new students. Now to expalin you situation.

You students, have been selected to participate in The Program. I'm sure you'll all familliar with the BR Act?"

Every one was familliar with this act. Some of the students even betted at who would win. They laughed at the whole thing never expecting it to happen to them.

"Stupid Fucktards... Alright, listen up! The BR Act is a ways of controlling the countries youth. The 12th grade class is choosen through random lottery and is sent to an island of sorts. Right now we're in the Lali Islands, don't worry, all the civilians have been evacuated.

Now we're going to watch a little movie. I want no talking what so ever." Mr. Garrison popped in the DVD. The classroom got silent as the movie started.

"Hello 12th grade class of South Park High!" Said a women in a chipper voice. "Congradulations! You have been chosen by random lottery to take place in The Program.

Right now, we are on an island shaped like this... This island has been divided into different sections. The rules of the game is to have a Battle Royale in correspondence to the BR Act! Each student will fight to the death, until there is one remaining surviour!

When playing this game, you will be given a survival bag with water, food, a map, a pen, and a weapon. All of these weapons are random, and will either be good weapons, or bad weapons. Let's see which one this is... an axe! Ooh! This one is very lucky!

You also all have metal detectors on your necks. This will moniter your pulse so that we know wether you are dead or not as well as where you are. These Necklaces can also explode!

The game takes place for the duration of 3 days. If we don't have a sole winner by the end of this game, then everyone who is left alive will die because thier necklace will explode, and then we will have no winners. Boo-hoo!

I wish you all good luck! Do America proud!" The music ends, and the movie turns off. Everyone is in shock. Some were noticing the necklace for the first time and were pulling at it, lightly, because they didn't want it to explode.

"Are there any questions?" Asked . Gregory raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Are you saying, that we all have to kill each other?"

"Within 3 days, and only one surviour, yes. Rebecca?"

"What if we don't want to play this 'game'?"

"That's a very good question, isn't it Mr. Hat? 'It sure is '." Mr. Garrison nodded to one of the officers, who left. He returned shortly with a stretcher covered with a white sheet. "Your teacher, Mr. Smith, was opposed to you all playing the game. He turned out like this."

Mr. Garrison removed the white sheet, only to reveal the mangled body of . He was covered in blood and had multiple bullet wounds and daggers in him. Many of the students screamed in shock.

"You... you bastard!" Screamed Elizabeth. She ran up to try and tackle , who took hold of a small knife hidden behind him. He threw it at her, hitting her right in between the eyes.

"You...Bastar...d..." Elizabeth dropped to the ground, dead. Some of the students screamed and backed away from the body. Mr. Garrison walked up and nudged her face with his foot. She just stared at the ceiling with empty, lifeless eyes.

"That's why they teach you not to talk back to the teacher, isn't that right ? 'You're right . These little pieces of shit need to be taught a lesson.' Well said Mr. Hat." He bent over and pulled the knife out of Elizabeth's forehead.

"How can you do that to an innocent girl ?" asked Gregory in anger. "You should pay for that!"

"I don't like the tone you're talking to me in... Guess I got to teach you a lesson too." pulled out a small remote and pointed it right at Gregory. Gregory's necklace started to beep and he paniced.

"Somebody, help me please! Wendy!" He cried as he walked over to Wendy while trying to pull the collar off. Wendy backed off.

"N-no! Stay away Gregory! I don't want to blow up too!"

"Mole..."

"I am sorry, but zere is not much I can do. I can not disable it. I'm sorry" At last, Gregory, knowing that no one could help him, faced .

"I hope you go to Hell for this, you sick twisted bastard!" BOOM!

Blood splattered all over the students as Gregory's neck exploded. His body dropped down dead.

"I, GAH, gotta get, ngh, outta here!" Screamed Tweek as he tried to run out the door. Some other students tried to follow him, but were stopped by gunfire from the officers.

"Settle down students, settle down!" Said . "Now are there any other questions?" Butters raised his hand.

"W-what about o-our parents? Do they know that we're here. I mean, gee, I could probaly get grounded for this."

"Don't worry Butters, you're not gonna get grounded. We've contaced all your parents and they already know. They're each rooting for thier child to win."

Craig stuck up his finger and muttered that his parents were sick twisted bastards.

"Any more questions? No? Alright then, I just have one more thing to explain. There will be Danger Zones added during the game. If you are caught in those Danger Zones, then we will make your necklace explode, and you will go to hell and die.

I'll also be giving an accouncment every 6 hours, which is 4 times a day for you numbskulls. During the announcement I will tell you the current time, the new Danger Zones, as well as a list of all your dead classmates. Is that clear? Good. Oh, and girls can use personal items, such as pads and tampons. Now, when I call your name, please come up to the front where one of our sexy military men will hand you your survival bag. The game starts as soon as the first person is released.

Ready? Alice!" Alice grabbed her back pack and walked up to the front of the class. The officer threw her her bag. She turned around and bowed down to everyone, before running down the hall. Mr. Garrison called out the next few names.

"Amara...Bebe... Butters...Cassandra... Christophe... Claudia...Clyde..." Clyde was in hysterics by then, even more so then Tweek. Never the less, Clyde grabbed his bag and ran out the doors.

" Cosette... Craig..." Craig had to pry Tweek and Thomas off of him.

"I'll come find you when you get out." He whispred to then both as he got up, grabbed his backpack and took his bag.

"Damien..."

"No..." Whispered Pip.

"Don't worry... I'll find you. Be brave Pip." Damien walked up to the front. He took one last look at Pip, and ran down the hallway.

"Diana... Eric... Erin... Gabrielle... Heidi... Jimmy... June... Kenny...Jew Kyle... Emo Kyle..." Both Kyle's were pissed off, but knew they couldn't do a thing, or thier friends would have to watch another classmate die before thier eyes. Kyle C. didn't want to be stupid, and Kyle B. didn't want Stan to see his neck explode. Both Kyle's took thier bags.

Just as was about to call the next name, Kyle C. walked back in.

"This isn't my bag... I want that one." He said, pushing the officer aside and grabbing the bag that he wanted. He then left the room.

"Alrighty then..." Said a little annoyed. "Anyways, Lexus... Lisa... Logan... Lucy... Marcedes... Millie... Mindy... Pip... Rebecca... Red... Saga... Stan... Takaya... Thomas..."

"Shit! Cock!" Yelled Thomas going up to the front. He took his bag and went down the hall.

"Timmy... Well, thankfully you can get out of here easy, since this is the first floor. Token... Tweek...

"Gah!"

"And Last, but not least, Victoria. Good Luck." After Victoria was gone, Mr. Garrison took one more look at the bodies of Elizabeth and Gregory, then walked out of the room.

**GAME START:**

**1:00 A.M.**

**3 DAYS TO GO**

**Girl, #14, Elizabeth- Dead**

**Boy, #13, Gregory- Dead**

**40 Remaining.**

**-line-**

**FINALLY! TWO DEATHS! They are done in the style of the movie.**

**Please look forwords to the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Game Start!

**SP Battle Royale**

**Chapter 4- Game Start!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own South Park or Battle Royale!**

**I apologize pplz! I forgot to put Wendy for getting her name called in the last chapter! whoops! Just pretend like she got called.**

**Anyways, I'm having a tough time deciding who I want to kill and all, so I'm asking for the readers help! In your review, please suggest a student for me to kill next. It will help me greatly! ^^**

**Now, on to the story!**

**-line-**

Stan ran out the front doors to the school. He had a feeling that this place was going to become a danger zone soon. Not to mention he had to find his super best friend Kyle. Stan was wondering who else would be playing the game. He figured Cartman would, and probaly Damien. Stan didn't exactly know if he could trust any of the new students, especially Kyle C. He had met Kyle C. a few times in the past, and he was always going on about Hell and Satan and Death and stuff.

Just as Stan was thinking these thoughts, he ran into someone. That snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Help... me..." Said Cassandra. Stan looked up. He saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She staggered towords him and fell onto him. Stan caught her, but then noticed an arrow sticking out of her neck.

"Shit." Stan pushed Cassandra off of him and shook her. Her body had stopped moving. Her eyes and mouth was open, but it was apperent that she was dead. "Shit."

Suddenly another arrow came flying over top of Stan's head and landed right beside him. Stan peered over top of the small hill that he was hiding behind and saw Jimmy holding a cross bow.

"Jimmy? You killed her?" Stan asked in never would've expected Jimmy to even be capable of such a thing.

"T-this g-g-game... it's f-for r-r-r-real, isn't it?" asked Jimmy. Stan didn't answer. He was still in too much shock. "I-if t-this game is f-for real... t-then I int-tend t-t-to wi-win."

Jimmy readied his cross bow. He was aiming it right at Stan. Stan closed his eyes, ready for impact, when... nothing happened...

Stan opened his eyes and saw his friend, Kyle, standing were Jimmy was. Jimmy, was on the ground. Stan looked back at Kyle again and noticed he was holding a taser in his hand. It was on and pointed right where Jimmy's back was. Kyle immedetly dropped to his knees, a blank look on his face.

"Oh... my... god..." Kyle whispered and Stan ran over to where Kyle was. He checked Jimmy's pulse.

"Is he... dead?" Asked Kyle in a scared voice. Stan had never heard Kyle this scared before.

"Yeah, he's dead." Replied Stan. Kyle started screaming. "Kyle, calm down!"

"I can't! I'm a murderer Stan! I killed Jimmy!"

"Calm down, Kyle, calm down. I don't think of you any diffrently."

"Really?" Kyle said. Stan nodded.

"What happened here?" asked Kenny coming from behind. Stan looked at Kyle and Kyle looked down.

"Kyle doesn't want to talk about it."

"I see... Come on, we gotta hurry and get out of here. I have this strange feeling that this place is going to become a Danger Zone soon." Said Kenny. "I saw on the map that there is a civilian area on this island. Lets go there for a little bit."

"Yeah..." Agreed Stan. "Come on Kyle, let's go." Kyle sniffed and nodded.

The three set out in search of the civilan area. By now, the game had started and there were probaly many people playing the game, everyone wanting to survive. Stan just hoped that there could be a way out of this.

-line-

"You two seem like you could end up causing a lot of trouble for us." Said Lisa. She had no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"Please! Don't kill us!" Cried out Marcedes holding onto her best friend, Lexus. Claudia got her machine gun ready and aimed it at the two girls.

"Show us what weapons you have and we won't have to hurt you." Said Claudia. Marcedes and Lexus whimpered as they opened up thier survival packs and got out thier weapons.

Claudia and Lisa had met in the Army Cadets. They became fast friends, who had a love for battle, hunting, and guns. Claudia was black girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a green and yellow uniform. Lisa was a white girl with brownish- blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a White and Blue uniform.

Mercedes showed Lisa and Claudia her weapon, which was a hammer. Not a really good weapon, but if you hit someone in the right spot with a good amount of strenghth, it was possible to knock someone out, or even kill them.

Lexus's weapon was a sickle. Claudia thought it could be so-so, but Lisa, who had been raised on a farm, knew how to make this into a deadly weapon.

"Put your weapons in the middle there." Stated Claudia. Marcedes and Lexus obeyed. Lisa smiled.

"I think we've changed our mind." Lisa said, chuckling. "I think we will kill you. Claudia? Will you do the honors?"

"Gladly..." Claudia smiled and took aim once again and pulled the trigger. Once it was obvious that Macedes and Lexus were dead, (they did have multiple bullet wounds all over thier body, not to mention all the blood and guts.) Claudia and Lisa took the food, water and weapons from the two girls and walked away laughing.

**2:15 a.m.**

**3 days to Go.**

**Girl, #11, Cassandra- Dead**

**Boy, #15, Jimmy- Dead**

**Girl, #6, Marcedes- Dead**

**Girl, #7, Lexus- Dead**

**36 Remaining**

**-line-**

**Wow... more deaths in this Chapter.**

**Just so we know... Cassandra, Lisa and Claudia are OC's.**

**Please stay tuned to see who will die next!**


	5. Chapter 5 No Separation

**SP Battle Royale**

**Chapter 5- No Seperation**

**DISCALIMER:**** No, I do not own South Park or Battle Royale. I techniqually don't own Claudia, Lisa, Cosette, Amara or Saga either. Claudia and Lisa were based off of thier respective characters of Robotech, Cosette is based off of the character from Le portait de petite Cosette, Amara is based off of Haruka from Pretty Solider Sailor Moon, and Saga is from A Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar. Wow... very long disclaimer thingy...wow.**

**I should've put that Disclaimer in the first Chapter, but ah well! Anyways, how are U all 2day! So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but that would be because I'm working on 20 things at once, even though I'm not in School anymore, and don't have a job!**

**It also took forever to figure out what to do for this Chapter. I didn't really even know anyone I wanted to kill yet. It's a little early for the shit I was planning, so I hope you enjoy this Chapter. SPOILER: It's a chapter devoted to Tweek, Craig and Thomas! Yayz. **

**Also, no body dies in this chapter, so I might have to put a few more deaths in the next one. Wellpers, on to this story! Oh, and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^v^**

**-line-**

Craig was frantically searching everywhere. He hoped that Thomas and Tweek hadn't died yet. He also knew that they would be easy to find, which also meant that they were easy prey.

Thomas would be easy to find because he had certain... ticks. You see, Thomas has torrets. Thomas's tick is that he swears uncontrollably, not because he wants to though. Thomas hated having this, and thought numberous times that everyone would be happy, or better off, if he was dead. It was, at one point, so bad that Thomas had actually tried to kill himself, but luckily, someone was there to stop him before he even hurt himself. That person was Craig. Craig was always there for Thomas, and because Craig was the only person who actually treated him like a human being, Thomas had grown rather attached to the noirette.

On the other hand, the reason Tweek was easy to find was because of _his_ ticks. Tweek didn't have what Thomas had. You see, Tweek was addicted to Coffee. He's been having it since he was 4, and no one could separate him from it. Same could be said for his realtionship with Craig. Tweek was always randomly yelling 'Gah' or 'Jesus christ' and stuff. He also twitched a lot and was always afraid that the underwear gnomes were going to come after his blood because they were unsatisfied with his boxers. It was beacuse of this that Tweek was always being bullied in school (mostly by Cartman), and thankfully Craig was always there to protect him. Craig and Tweek are best friends.

Suddenly Craig heard something. It sounded like the word 'shit', but he wasn't sure. He decided to go in the direction of the noise. He made sure he had his pistol, the weapon that was in his survival bag, at the ready. As he got closer to where the sound was originating from, he could here someone crying softly. Finally he walked into a clearing. Craig could now clearly see who was making that noise. It was in fact Thomas.

"So I guess what I heard was a 'shit' after all." Stated Craig. The blonde boy jumped and turned around. Needless to say he was overjoyed at the sight of Craig.

"Craig! You're okay!" He said as he ran over to the noirette, hugging him.

"Heh, same goes for you." He said with a smile. "By the way, you haven't seen Tweek, haven't you?"

Thomas's happy face dropped. Thomas was always afraid that Craig loved Tweek more then him. Thomas saw Tweek as his rival. Then again, Tweek thought Thomas was his rival too. The two never really got along, and Thomas had been known to bully Tweek at times (Tweek was much more sensitive then Thomas.). Although, whenever they were both around Craig, they tried to get along, or at least pretended to, for Craig's sake. None of the boys had even confessed thier feelings to Craig yet, for fear that they would get rejected.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Craig as he looked at Thomas. Craig felt slighly werid with Thomas hugging him for so long. He kind of had this feeling that someone was watching them. He figured that maybe Thomas sensed that too and was holding on to Craig for comfort or protection.

"Oh... nothing." Said Thomas shaking his head. " I haven't see Tweek yet."

Craig sighed. There was silence between the two.

"Shit ass!" said Thomas. Craig couldn't help but think 'awwwww' in his head. He loved it when Thomas had his little ticks, it was soooo cute! On the other hand, though, Craig loved it when Tweek was being paranoid.

Come to think of it, he also liked Kenny's pervertedness, Kyle's eyes and hair, and Stan's body. _shit._ He thought _I'm fucking turning into Kenny. Mmmm...Kenny... wait. No! DO NOT THINK NASTY THOUGHT CRAIG, I REPEAT, DO __NOT__ THINK NASTY THOUGHTS. Not about Kenny, Thomas, or anyone else! No! No! No! *mentally smacks himself* Hmmm... don't know why I added that bit there... all well._

Craig turned his attention back to the problem that was at hand. He had almost forgot what he was in the middle of. It was really werid, if not downright scary. His whole class, plus some, had been 'choosen' to play some sick twisted game that the goverment had cooked up. Everyone he knew from school had been kidnapped to some random island in the middle of who-knows-where, and were being told that they have to kill each other. Now Craig was not only separated from his friends, but from some of the people he loved as well. _At least I found Thomas and he's okay. But I still have to find Tweek, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan._ Craig prayed they weren't dead.

In the distance, Craig and Thomas heard the sound of a million rounds being fired. Thomas held on to Craig tighter then ever. It was in the distance, but it was still pretty close to where they were. Craig felt like he had to calm down Thomas, so he hugged him really close back. He rubbed Thomas's back and tried to comfort him, this was a habit he picked up from trying to calm Tweek down in the past.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

Craig and Thomas looked up. There was Tweek, standing inside the clearing. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. He also looked like he was about to cry.

"Ah! Tweek! Thank god you're okay!" Said Craig breaking away from Thomas and running towords the other blonde.

"Gah! Stay aways from me, nngh... Craig!" Yelled Tweek. Poor Tweek. Seeing Craig hug Thomas and comfort him like that had broken Tweeks heart. Craig stopped in his tracks.

"W-why? What's wrong Tweek?" Asked Craig, stepping forword.

"J-just... go away!" yelled Tweek as he turned back and ran the way he came. _Shit..._ thought Craig. He knew he had to run after Tweek.

"Thomas!" called out Craig.

"Y-yeah?"

"We have to go after Tweek, so come on!" said Craig as he ran after Tweek.

"Aw, shit." said Thomas, this time it wasn't a tick. He really didn't want to, but he ran after Craig, who was running after Tweek.

**2:20 a.m.**

**3 Days to Go**

**36 Remaining.**

**-line-**

**Alright, so that's the chapter. Just a little warning though, you may not be able to read more about the Thomas/Craig/Tweek love triangle for quite a few chapters yet. I think I'll start this story line back up again in , oh what say, about 4-5 chapters later.**

**Anyways, please keep reading and stuff. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Mes likes a good reviews!**

**Until Then!**


	6. Hiatus

Sorry, but this story has to be postponed, due to the fact that I killed my computer. There I was in the middle of a few chapters with many stories, and they were all on there. FEAR NOT! The nice computer man did get the information off of my laptop, and will put it all on my new laptop. Now I just need to save up for a new laptop…

I apologize for any inconvience. However, I am starting a new story to pass the time, so I hope you all enjoy that, and I will get back to this story ASAP.


End file.
